My one true purpose
by alyson3il
Summary: Fred and George are on one of their normal adventures in the Forbidden Forest for something mischievous when they come across a niffler. They recall the creature from Hagrids classes, and decide to play a little prank on their charms professor. Will Flitwick see the humor in this as they did?


_This is a little drabble that came to my mind one day, plus it helps to stave off some of my anxiety of the upcoming movie, and I just love all the magical creatures in the trailers, especially the scene where Newt sees the Niffler rustling about in the jewelry shop and just gives him that scolding look, like you are in trouble, come out here right now mister. Anyways, yeah this is what I got._

One true purpose in life

Fred and George Weasley decide to pull a prank on the stout Professor Flitwick by letting loose a magical creature that they found in the Forbidden Forest on one of their scouts. After chaos ensues when Flitwick tries to capture the Niffler, he realizes that he liked chasing the small elusive creature around Hogwarts and decides to resign as the charms professor and head of the illustrious house of Ravenclaw, and pursue a career as a Zoologist, and look for other Fantastic creatures and never look back. He would have to thank the Weasley boys one day.

"Gred what is that noise?" George asked his fellow red-head brother.

"I don't know Forge, but I do know, that it has been waiting for us to seek it out. Wands out brother dear." Fred said, whipping it out.

George and Fred crept slowly towards the bush where the rustling noise was originating from. They both looked at each other and mouthed, 1…2…3 and then one whisked the branch away, while the other illuminated his wand so that they could see what was making the noise. Both of them didn't see anything, but at the last second, they saw a small movement and the small creature dashed across their view.

"Freddy, watch it, we can't lose it, we don't even know what it is yet."

Fred raced to the other side of the tree before the creature could disappear, and caught it between his hands.

"Put your wand away George, we won't be needing it for this gentle creature. It's a niffler, this little guy wouldn't hurt a fly. Unless of course, you've got some buried treasure that needs findin', then he'll tear apart an entire house looking for it."

"Freddie, do you remember Professor Flitwick talking about how goblins sometimes charm gold so that anyone who tries to take it from them, acts a fool. He handed out some of those pieces of gold to the class and Lee then started dancing, singing around the classroom, professing his love of Quidditch."

"Of course my fellow red-headed hellion, oh, I think I know where you are going with that thought. If Professor Flitwick kept that gold in his room-

"- and didn't bother to lock it up

"-and we just happened to leave the Niffler in there

"- the gold would be easily found

"-just in case he happened to misplace it!"

"Of course, the damage done to his office would be little comfort to the amount of knowing that the gold in his room was not lost!"

"George, I can see it happening, let's get this little guy inside, he needs all his energy to rummage through Flitwicks room, it's like a maze in there with all the scrolls." Fred said.

Back at Hogwarts, Fred had the niffler in his hand, and waited patiently for George to signal that Professor Flitwick had left his office and it was clear to put the niffler in. the soft cooing of an owl sounded and Fred knew it was time to let him go. He walked in front of Flitwicks door and set the magical creature down on the ground. Gently nudging it in, he watched as it took a few steps forward, sniffed the air, and took off as a jet racing throughout the room, tearing it apart, trying to look for the treasure it could smell. The crashes it made were very loud contradicting the size of the animal, so George and Fred quickly took off so that Filch wouldn't catch them all because they wanted to see what happened. They didn't expect to see Professor Flitwick when they turned around to scurry away though.

"And just what do you two miscreants think you are up to on this evening? What was that noise coming from my office?" he said looking around him.

"Oh, its nothing Professor, just the cleaning crew, I guess someone knocked over your stash of fake gold and decided to clean it up for you. Anyways, George and I have that five foot essay you gave us to right about the fiendfyre charm, and we definitely don't want to dilly-dally on that. Goodbye professor!" Fred yelled walking away as quickly as he could.

Professor Flitwick quickly went into his office, to see what mischief the two red-headed twins had gotten up to, and froze completely, seeing that his office was completely destroyed top to bottom. And the culprit was sitting on the ground surrounded by the fake gold, resting contentedly. Slowly approaching the creature he knew to be a niffler, from Hagrids enthusiastic rumbles, he approached and knelt down as not to startle it into another searching frenzy. As he approached he realized, that when calmed down, the creature was actually a nice companion to have around, and a way to always know where his money is. Maybe there is more to this creature than anyone, even Hagrid thought. He picked the Niffler up and cradled it in his arms, listening to the soft purring of it, as it nuzzled into his short arms.

He wanted to know more about this creature and let others know of this soft side that no one else took the chance to find out. Maybe, Hagrid does have it right, knowing all these little facts about magical creatures and being able to tell all of his students about them. Would Dumbledore allow him to switch from his profession as a Charms professor to Care of Magical Creatures, sure it would be a competition against, Hagrid, but I am Professor Flitwick and I am up to any challenge that faces me. I can read any book and remember any fact or spell or charm that need be. I can do this, I can beat Hagrid and become the new professor. Dumbledore can find a new charms professor, he does it every year for Defense against the Dark Arts. Maybe before I resign, I should lessen the amount those Weasley boys have to do, after all they did open my eyes to my true passion.

It would later be found that Flitwick was terrible with magical creatures as he was smaller and most vulnerable around them, so he went to Dumbledore, begged for his subject back, and promptly gave Fred and George more homework than they thought they could possibly get.

 _Also, I would never think that Fred and George would do this to Flitwick as he is so nice. Besides when Lee Jordan did it to Umbridge she actually deserved it. Anyways, read, review, like, do what you want with this little bit of sweetness._


End file.
